


Baby Got Back

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, ass worshipping, cisgirl!Klaine, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine really does love Kurt’s ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Got Back

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Inspired by [this gorgeous slightly nsfw photo](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/45635619186) .  
>  **Warnings:** Promising: cisgirl!klaine, lesbian sex, face riding and ass worshipping  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.
> 
> Comments are love.

Blaine stretched and yawned, the bed sheets falling down around her waist as she did so. She rubbed absent-mindedly at her boob before letting her hand fall back down onto the bed. 

“What’re you doing?” she mumbled, blinking her eyes so she could see her girlfriend a little better. Kurt was standing at the TV cabinet at the other end of their room, on her tippy toes trying to reach something. Blaine had the most delicious view of Kurt’s ass peeking out from underneath her skin tight tank top. Kurt was also wearing a g-string, which Blaine wasn’t opposed to in the slightest. Her gaze was completely focused on the swell of Kurt’s ass and she completely missed what Kurt had said. “Huh?”

Kurt turned around, her long hair swishing down her back as she turned. “Perv,” she teased. She turned on the CD player and popped in a disc, filling the room with soft, instrumental music that Blaine couldn’t recall having heard before. 

“What’s that?” Blaine asked.

“Just an old CD I used to listen to when I was younger,” Kurt said, crossing the room. 

Blaine licked her lips and nodded. “Hey, Kurt, could you grab me that book over there?” she asked, vaguely gesturing towards the bottom shelves of the cabinet that held some of their books. 

As Kurt bent over, revealing her perfectly round ass for Blaine to just stare at, Blaine couldn’t help but thank Kurt’s interior design skills that had insisted they have a cabinet/shelving case in their room that held their TV and had space for books, CDs and other things. Especially the lower shelves. Especially when Kurt was wearing only a g-string and a tank top. 

Her gaze stayed firmly on Kurt’s ass, taking in the soft, creamy skin and the utterly _perfect_ shape of it. Kurt liked to do yoga regularly, which had so many bonuses for Blaine when it came to sex. It was all kinds of amazing. 

“How long have you been staring at my ass for?” Kurt asked, breaking Blaine’s concentration as she turned around. Blaine’s gaze flicked up to the amused expression on Kurt’s face. “I guess you don’t want the book then?”

Blaine shook her head. “Nope,” she said. “I just wanted to stare at your butt.”

Kurt grinned and crawled back onto the bed. “Is that so?”

Blaine nodded. “Mmmhmm,” she said. “You know, I think the song Baby’s Got Back was written with you in mind. _I like big butts and I cannot lie_ …”

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed, swatting at Blaine’s arm, narrowly missing her breasts, which were still uncovered. “I do _not_ have a big butt!”

“No, you really don’t,” Blaine said, sitting up a little more so she could reach around Kurt’s waist to grab Kurt’s ass. “It’s all kinds of perky and perfect.”

Kurt smiled. “Good,” she said. Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine soundly on the lips, slipping her tongue immediately into Blaine’s mouth and moaning in a way that went straight to Blaine’s already aching pussy. She groaned into the kiss, squeezing Kurt’s ass a little more. 

Kurt kicked the sheet away as best as she could and settled on top of Blaine a little better. Blaine slipped two of her fingers under the back of Kurt’s g-string and pulled it away from her pussy, quickly dipping her finger into Kurt’s already wet hole. Kurt groaned into the kiss, pushing back into Blaine’s hand eagerly.

“Take this off,” Blaine panted against Kurt’s lips and Kurt immediately pulled back, slipping out of her underwear, throwing them over the side of the bed. 

Blaine ran a hand up Kurt’s singlet clad back and then tugged the front down so one of Kurt’s breasts was freed from the material. She leaned forwards and took Kurt’s nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. Kurt whined and tangled a hand in Blaine’s hair, keeping her in place. Blaine flicked her tongue over the nub and pulled Kurt’s singlet top down at the front a little more so both of her breasts were exposed. 

She rolled Kurt’s other nipple between her fingers until it was equally hard. She pulled off Kurt’s nipple with a lick to the tip before pulling Kurt in for another kiss, tangling her hands in Kurt’s hair. She could feel how hot and wet Kurt was just from where her leg was between Kurt’s thighs. 

“Fuck,” Blaine swore, trying to pull Kurt as close as possible. She grabbed Kurt’s ass with both hands again, thrusting her forwards. Kurt let out a noise between a yelp and a moan and she immediately bucked back down onto Blaine’s thigh. Blaine groaned at the feeling and lay back on the bed, pulling Kurt on top of her. She squeezed Kurt’s ass once more and broke the kiss. “Ride my face.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped open and her eyes darkened with lust as she nodded. She pushed her hair out of her way and shifted up the bed until she was straddling Blaine’s chest. Blaine’s hands found their way back to Kurt’s perfect ass, guiding her until Kurt’s pussy was right above Blaine’s mouth. She immediately closed her mouth around Kurt, sucking Kurt’s clit hard. Kurt whimpered and bucked down onto Blaine’s face, her hands scrabbling for the headboard. 

Blaine moaned and closed her eyes, letting her instincts take over. She alternated between flicking her tongue hard against Kurt’s clit, eliciting a string of incoherent moans from her, and dipping her tongue into Kurt’s hole. Kurt bucked down again and Blaine gripped at her ass, keeping her in place. She slid one hand up Kurt’s chest, feeling fabric in her way. She tugged on the hem of Kurt’s singlet top until she could feel skin. Kurt took the hint and immediately pulled off the offending garment and throwing it across the room. 

Blaine glanced up at Kurt and caught her gaze. Her face was flushed and her neck was damp with sweat. Blaine flicked her tongue against Kurt’s clit again, just watching Kurt’s face, taking in each expression of pleasure. Blaine reached up with the hand that wasn’t gripping Kurt’s ass and she gently rolled Kurt’s nipple between her fingers. Kurt’s hand closed over the top of hers and she bucked down onto Blaine’s tongue once more. 

“So close,” Kurt panted out. 

Blaine dropped her hand from Kurt’s breast and slipped it between her own legs, her fingers immediately finding her clit to work herself to orgasm quickly. Her tongue dipped back into Kurt’s wet pussy, enjoying the way Kurt’s muscles clenched around her tongue as she rode it.

Kurt’s breath hitched and Blaine sucked on Kurt’s clit again, tongue moving over it in a way that she knew that was guaranteed to get Kurt off. She moaned as Kurt thrust down again and her own fingers slipped between her folds, dipping into her pussy.

Kurt groaned and she came a moment later, body moving of its own accord. Blaine didn’t stop moving her tongue, alternating between rubbing it against Kurt’s clit and dipping it into her vagina again, letting the taste of Kurt wash over her tongue. 

Blaine rubbed her own clit hard and a moment later, she was coming as well just as Kurt stopped twitching above her. 

Kurt glanced down at Blaine, not moving from her position just yet and Blaine smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s pussy. 

“Mmm,” Kurt mumbled, eyes closing reflexively.

Blaine flicked her tongue out once more before taking Kurt’s ass with both of her hands again. “Best ass ever.”

Kurt chuckled and moved off Blaine’s face to lie back down beside her. 

“No, come closer, my hands need to stay on your ass,” Blaine said, wriggling closer. Kurt rolled her eyes and shifted closer. Blaine’s hand closed over the soft flesh of Kurt’s ass cheek, caressing it softly. “Much better.”


End file.
